


Chaotic Good

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, nerds, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was "roleplay".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Good

Jim hefts the dice bag, jiggles it on the flat of the palm of his hand. Sam had given him these - the miles between where he stood on the Enterprise and where he'd stood then back in Iowa made the distance in time seem even greater than it was - and they'd always rolled well for him. He smirked at Bones, sitting with his arms crossed and his eyebrows twisted up in a scowl.

"Come on, Bones. You mean you've never table topped?"

The scowl intensified, seated itself even more firmly on his plush mouth. "Jim, when you asked me if I wanted to role play, I thought you were talking about something else." A blush burned at the tops of his ears.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his own face, blue eyes bright and amused, his pink lips tight to hold back a laugh. "Why Bones, I never took you for the kinky type."

That was a blatant lie - well, Jim'd had his hopes anyway. Nice to have them confirmed.

Bones made a noise suspiciously like a growl. But he retrieved the PADD with the pre-generated character sheet and sighed as he reviewed his stats. "Why do I have to be half-elven with pointy goddamn ears?"

Mostly because Jim had a terrible sense of humor. But he reached over Bones's shoulder to tap a couple of buttons on the screen. "Oh, fine, here. I made you another one in case you decided to be unreasonable."

"A half-orc? That's a little more--" Bones choked off as he read more of the backstory. "A HALF-ORC SEX WORKER? Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a half-orc sex worker." The outrage in his expression flared - but then it faded a little and a crafty sort of slyness took over. "Give me those dice, Jim."

If Jim's toss of the dice bag was accompanied by a certain smugness, at least there was no one around who would actually hold it against him. "All right then, we're in a dungeon. I've already checked for traps and searched for treasure... which is how I've met you."

It was going to be such a good game.


End file.
